Faith
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Seven Episode, Faith.
1. Generous Holiday Spirit

AN: Enjoy everyone! And Happy Holidays to all of my faithful readers! You are one of the many joys in my life!! I appreciate you so much!! Here's to another wonderful year!

--

_**Tony:**__ Where's your generous holiday spirit probette? _

--

"Thanks for the moral support back there."

Ziva accepted the kind words as she settled back behind her desk . "Generous holiday spirit yes?"

Tony had to smile. "Yes."

"Something tells me this will be a Christmas she will not soon forget."

"I think you're right…" he started to pack up his things. "That _was_ pretty awesome."

"What are your plans for tonight?"

He shrugged. "Well the boss is headed to the childrens ward to deliver some Leroy Jethro Gibbs originals…the lifelong Probie is breaking the law in MTAC with Abby… and I, my dear Ziva, am settling in for a Magnum P.I. Christmas…"

"Ah yes…that Hawaiian T-shirt show."

"That very one," he threw his back pack over his shoulder. "The Mag and I have spent many a Christmases together…"

"You did not spend Christmas with your family?"

"Oh I did…but it wasn't hard to sneak away…besides, nothings better than Christmas in paradise right?"

"I would not know."

"Well, I'll have to check in with Magnum and see how he feels about Three's Company…but I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a new fan to enjoy one of the greatest TV Shows, DPB ever created."

"DPB?"

He ushered her towards the elevator. "You know? Donald P. Bellisario."

"I am afraid I do not."

"No problem. I'll tell you all there is to know…"

She stepped into the elevator somewhat regrettably. "I cannot wait."


	2. I'll Go Warm Up The Sleigh

_**Jackson**__: I'll go warm up the sleigh. _

_--_

"You gonna see that team of yours tonight?"

Gibbs shifted lanes and resisted the urge to deflect the question. "Didn't plan on it."

"What about that pretty one? Abby was it?"

"She usually stops by unannounced."

"Yeah." Jackson chuckled to himself. "Sounds like her."

"Why?"

"Oh, just curious."

"You're never_ just_ curious Dad…"

Jackson managed a small smile. "I just know how much you care for them…thought maybe you'd make a point to see them on the holiday."

"I see them the other 364 days."

"Is that an argument?"

Gibbs glanced at him. "Why the sudden interest in my team?"

"Second chances."

Gibbs pulled into the hospital parking lot before responding. "Second chances?"

Jackson met his son's eyes. "Didn't take the time with your family before…don't want to miss that this time around."

Gibbs simply smiled. "Well, I know Abby will be glad to hear that."

They disembarked and headed for the doors before Gibbs amended his statement. "And she's not the only one Dad…"


	3. I Do Believe

_**Abby:**__ You would make a great Santa. _

_**McGee:**__ Well I guess you just gotta believe.  
__** Abby**__: I do believe. _

--

"So now what?" Abby dampened the tears of joy on her cheeks as Tim waited patiently at her door; waiting to walk her to her car.

McGee shrugged. "Tony and Ziva mentioned they were going to O'Conner's down town."

"You gonna go?"

"I don't know...I should probably see Sarah. I still owe her a rain check from Thanksgiving."

"Oh."

Tim examined her expression. "I could probably fit in one drink though."

Her face lit up again. "Yay!"

She started towards the door before Tim reached for her arm. "Wait a sec."

"What is it?"

"I guess this probably isn't the best time…but I think we should talk."

She cringed. "Oh boy…is this about your secret Santa gift? I really thought you'd like it…"

"No," he smiled a bit. "It's just something I think the two of us should air out…been bugging me for a while…ever since Amanda."

Abby anticipated his next statement. "You think I have feelings for you again don't you?"

Tim didn't think she'd come out with it right away, but this _was_ Abby. "Do you?"

"Do you?"

She started to pace a bit. "Is this because I just kissed your cheek? Cuz there's an awful lot of cheek kissing going on at NCIS…that doesn't always mean romantic feelings…"

"So you_ don't_ have feelings then?"

She shook her head then nodded it up and down. "No…I mean yes. Well I don't know."

Tim almost smiled. "Abs listen…"

She interrupted quickly. "I know sometimes it seems like I get jealous…and I know sometimes you get jealous too…which is to be expected because we used to date…and so that's pretty normal. But just because we get jealous doesn't mean that either one of us are better for each other than the person that the other person is with…it just means that we're interested…not because we want that other person, but because we care about their well being and think they deserve to be happy…and its hard to see someone you love be happy with someone that's not you."

Tim opened his mouth to respond when he anticipated her second interruption. "Abs…hear me out."

She zipped up her mouth figuratively before respecting his request.

"I love you…I always will, always have. You know that."

"But…" She unzipped her mouth for only a moment.

"I wanted to be with you from day one…did everything I could to express that to you. But _you_ didn't. I respected that…accepted it even, because of the love I had for you. That love hasn't changed…it's just been redirected." He thought for a moment. "Into our friendship."

She tossed away the imaginary key. "You always did have a way with words."

"I guess," he smiled at her. "I just wanted you to know how I felt. And there's no time like the present right?"

She took a step towards him. "Sometimes…like tonight. I wonder why I let you go like I did. And I guess seeing you happy with someone else, brings all those feelings up again. I'm sorry for acting awkward and weird before…I guess I'm still a little immature huh?"

He shook his head. "Sometimes, like tonight…I wonder why I didn't fight harder to keep you."

Abby wasn't sure how to respond; something unfamiliar to her.

Tim decided to rescue her. "Don't worry…I wasn't expecting anything."

"But you deserve a straight answer."

He simply waited.

"From the day we met…I knew you were special. Not special like the love of a puppy…but special like the kind of guy who loved with everything he had. And back then, it scared me. I'd never met anyone like that before…I wasn't sure how to handle it. So I figured a friendship was a safer place to be loved because the expectations were clear…I was happy when you were happy…I was sad when you were sad…and as time went by I found myself more afraid to lose you than to have you…I guess I just never had the guts to say that until now."

Tim absorbed her words and smiled at her. "So about that straight answer?"

"I never stopped having feelings for you either."

Tim swallowed. "So now what?"

Abby almost smiled, noticing their conversation had come full circle. "We keep loving each other…"

"The safe way or…"

She placed a timely kiss on his lips. "That a straight enough answer for you?"

He was still a bit scared, but if anyone was worth it, it was her. "Yeah, that works."

"Now what do you say we go make a toast to love?"

Tim smiled in agreement. "And friendship."


	4. Take One To Go

_**Ziva**__: I'm sorry Abby, I could never eat you. _

_**Gibbs**__: I'll take one to go, for my dad. _

_**Abby:**__ Aw. _

--

Gibbs was up and on his third cup of coffee before Abby arrived at the entrance to his kitchen.

"Is Papa G, up yet?"

"Papa G?"

"Yeah you know…Papa Gibbs…"

"Yeah, I know what it stands for Abs."

"Then why'd you ask?" She gave a quick shrug of her shoulders before setting down an array of Christmas cookies and bags of unopened presents. "What time is he gonna be up?"

"I'm not my Father's keeper."

"Well technically you are…after all, you are keeping him here."

"Abs…"

"So I hope you don't mind, but I invited Ziva, Tony, McGee over for breakfast too."

"Is that all?"

"Well I asked Palmer but he went home for the weekend…and the Duck man is with his Mom."

Gibbs gave up and glanced down at the gifts. "What happened to the no present rule?"

"Is it one of your rules?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then it's breakable," she smiled. "Besides, Christmas isn't Christmas without presents. Duh!"

Just as he opened his mouth to respond his front door opened, and instead of seeing Tony or McGee he saw the tip of a Christmas tree.

"Slow down Arnold…not all of us have been hitting the gym like you." Tony hollered back at his partner who was pushing faster than he would've liked.

"Quit whining and turn to the left…I cant carry more than half the weight of this forever."

"Easy Probie…or your head won't fit through the doorway…"

Tony caught Gibbs stare and smiled. "Oh hey boss…Merry Christmas!"

Gibbs glared. "I have a tree."

Abby spoke up quickly. "Well yeah, but this is a real tree…because Christmas isn't Christmas without a real Christmas tree."

Tony and McGee continued their bickering until they finally settled the tree in its place. Ziva was not far behind.

"I am glad to see you did not kill each other in the process."

"The mornings not over." Tim spouted before catching his breath and extending his Merry Christmas to everyone.

Tony took the plunge and helped Gibbs in the kitchen while the rest of his team decorated the tree. Although it wasn't long before Tony was kicked out of the kitchen to join them. Abby's eye kept catching a particular bicycle tucked away in the corner just as Jackson made his appearance.

"Just in time for the food eh?"

Abby greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Papa G!!"

"Do you get this kind of treatment at work too Jethro?"

He ignored the comment. "Morning Dad."

"I'll get you some coffee sir," Tony offered, but was soon sat back down by Gibbs glare. "Then again, no one makes a cup of coffee like your son does…"

One hour, and many pancakes later the group was gathered around the tree for presents and sweet conversation. One by one each of them left to their respective Christmas Day plans…but one in particular lingered longer than the others…

"I'll start the dishes son."

Abby smiled at him as he walked away. "So are you happy Gibbs?"

He was taken aback by the question. "Yeah…I'm happy Abs."

"You know you can't lie to me right? Cuz I don't lie to you…not ever ever."

He smiled at her. "I know that."

"So you're happy? Even without…"

He followed her gaze to the bike in the corner and pulled her into an embrace to assure her. "I'm fine Abs…besides…Christmas isn't Christmas, without memories."


End file.
